Servant of Evil
by AquaWolfy
Summary: My telling of the Servant of Evil story. Slight story altercations later on.
1. Chapter 1

His hand rested on the brass doorknob of the princess' bedroom. Slender fingers tracing over the smooth texture as he turned the knob. The large door swayed open, revealing the teenage royalty standing readily in her yellow and black dress.

"Your majesty, they're ready for you." He bowed his head. She lifted a black laced fan to her nose. You could hear her chiming giggle, fairly muffled behind it.

"Very well. We shouldn't leave them to wait."

'_Once upon a time there was a princess and her servant who had a quite similar face'_

Vocaloid

Servant of Evil

_Part 1_

"Please, I beg of you! We are short of both money and meal! My family is close to dying and I-"

"Sorry but, I won't."

I stood next to my sister, or shall I say 'Princess Rin', as she listened to requests and ideas from the commoners-although she has declined each so far. Our latest peasant had been a young woman with long brown hair, and piercing red eyes. Meiko, I believe her name was. She had come in so proudly, but was now on her knees in a heap of tears.

"You have enough money to spare! With these high taxes…the wealth you have could solve every case of poverty in this country! What do you mean, you can't!" she cried desperately. Rin smirked.

"I never said 'I can't,' I said 'I _won't_'." the words dripped with venom.

"You evil bi-!" before the curse could be finished, the guards subdued her the very moment the princess snapped her delicate fingers. "I won't forget this!" Meiko howled as the guards drug her out. Even after she was long of the castle, I could still hear her screams ringing in my ears. I almost felt sorry for her, but sister must've had a reason to reject the poor woman. I'm sure of it.

A small smile still lingered on her face. She turned her head to me, looking at my features that reflected hers.

"Len, is it over yet?" she asked, her blue eyes as innocent as ever. I nodded slightly.

"Yes. Shall I prepare lunch?" I smiled.

"Brioche would be great!" she clapped her hands together and laughed.

Meiko burst through the shabby wooden door of the small cottage she shared with her father. Her angry aura stretched for miles. The slam of the door alerted her father, who rushed to question her about her visit.

"Meiko, darling, you're back!" he greeted, as he ran up to her, a smile on his aging face. But the warm smile dropped, as he saw his daughter's red, puffy eyes. "What happened!" He took her gently by the shoulders.

"She said no." she shrugged his hands off while holding back tears, "She said she could give us the money, but she _won't_." her voice quivered. Her father furrowed his brow in concern.

"I-I'm not following you here…"

"She said she won't! She could, but she won't! That's _exactly_ what that self-centered narcissist said!" she yelled. Then, as quickly as she had come, she sped out the back door. She kept running and running. Through bushes, around trees, and over rocks and whatnot. This was her ventilation system for her negative emotions. She did the same thing when her brother ran away, and when her mother died. And now, when it seemed her hope had finally withered and faded.

A good's wait later, Meiko plopped down on a large rock hidden in a thicket of towering trees. She had ran for 10 minutes at her top speed, the result was shown by the rolling beads of sweat on her forehead, her red face, and her heavy breathing.

She turned up her face towards the sky. Her chest heaved as she tried to regain her breath. Her heart beating madly inside. She brought her right hand to her face and wiped off the sweat with the long, white sleeve of her dress. Her crimson eyes closed slowly as she muttered before falling asleep,

"I won't forget this…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2_

"Mistress! It's time to wake!" Rin's personal maid chimed, throwing the curtains to the sides of the rack they hung upon and letting the pale light of a cloudy day illuminate the room.

"Good morning, Luka." the princess, herself yawned. She slid her golden satin sheets off of her royal figure, then slid her torso letting her feet dangle off the side of the large mattress, toes barely catching onto the large black rug that carpeted most of the room.

Luka made a stride across the room again, aimed towards the large mahogany wardrobe on the other side. She pulled the doors of it open, and started pondering through it's possession of clothing to find a nice outfit for her majesty.

She pulled out a simple light-colored corset and laid it on a rocking chair that sat to her left.

"Mister Cornelius says today won't be busy." she turned to Rin, holding up a golden colored dress with black laces lining up the front. "That's good, right?"

Rin just smiled back her innocent smile.

I lay upon the lush green grass beside the castle that was still moist with remaining morning dew.

The blue sky was painted over by grey rain clouds. Most people despise cloudy days. I for one think they're beautiful. I feel they bring out and pinpoint the color of everything.

I notice that most when I see my dear sister strolling underneath those clouds in her vibrant yellow gowns. Her bright blonde hair and blue eyes would stand out in beautiful contrast on her pale face.

The same may as well happen to me. I have the same azure eyes, blonde hair, I don't wear dresses, I assure you, but I do wear a yellow tailcoat and matching trousers every so often. How befitting, being it as I'm the twin brother to the princess of the Country of Yellow.

My name is Len Kagamine, though now I must go by the name Len Cornelius. Family matters; I'd rather not explain at this moment.

I gazed lazily up at the sky. _It looks like it might rain a tad. That'll be good for the garden, surely. _I drifted into thought.

"Mister Cornelius," a familiar voice called. I smiled immediately and raised myself into a sitting position.

"Good morning, Mistress." I greeted warmly. The young princess made her way towards me over the grass, lifting the skirt of her dress to her ankles, as so she wouldn't get her black high heels wouldn't get caught in the billowing yellow (as usual) dress.

She had the same infatuation with the color as I. She refused to wear anything without that shade in it. Again, befitting for the princess of the Country of Yellow.

"Do we have anything scheduled for today, Mister Cornelius?" she questioned. I shook my head thankfully.

"No, today's all free. Amazing, right?"

She nodded happily, looking at the garden ahead. "We should go to the neighboring country." she suggested.

"The Country of Green," I mused, taking it into consideration. "I hear the prince from the Country of Blue is visiting there, as well."

"Oh! N-No, I wasn't aware of that." she stammered, putting a hardened expression on her face- clearly lying. The dark pink color spreading over her porcelain skin unveiled her secret affections for the handsome prince. "But, besides that, may we go?"

I inwardly snarled. I didn't like Prince Kaito. He and some representatives came to our country from theirs to discuss trading agreements. He seemed overflowing with arrogant pride the whole discussion. He spoke with a voice of a man who believed he had the power of God, and would wave off your speech with a sweep of his elegant hand as if your opinion was that of a bug.

I almost refused my secret sibling. But then I looked into her eyes. I could never deny them. Two sapphires embedded perfectly into smooth ivory would be best to describe them. So beautiful and innocent.

"Of course, Princess." I smiled. She clapped her hands together, and giggled with delight.

"That's fantastic!" she chirped, and brought herself to her feet. "I should go have Miss Luka pick me out my best dress!" she lightly rose the large skirt of her current dress and hurried to the entrance back into the castle. She pushed open the wooden door with ease and turned her head slightly to me. "Thank you, Mister Cornelius!" she called, and went off through the door, leaving it to swing shut softly. My heart began to sink.

"Mister Cornelius…" I whispered, then repeated, "Mister Cornelius." I have never hated the name more, than now. My smile faded. For once, I wanted to be 'Brother.' Not 'Mister Cornelius,' or 'Len.' I wish the most that our relation wasn't a secret from the public. If that was to become reality, there wouldn't be a Mister Cornelius. There'd still be a Len, but Len _Kagamine_, _Brother_ Len.

I wished for that as much as I wished for my dear sister to never lose that innocent laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 3_

I stepped down onto the cobblestone street. I turned back to the a large black carriage I had exited from and held my gloved hand out to my twin as she climbed down from the coach. She pressed her palm to mine for balance, and lowered herself to the ground.

"Thank you, sir." I said to the coachman, Ted Kasane, I believe his name was, "Please meet us back here at 7 o'clock." he nodded, and cracked the reins. I waved to him as he rode off, then turned back to Rin,

"We have about 6 hours." I stated, offering my left arm to her. She took the offer and wrapped her arm around mine. I led her down the busy street, "So, princess," I gazed down at her, "Was there any place in specific that you wanted to visit?"

She replied almost immediately, "The park." I already knew which park she was talking about. Emerald Garden. More than likely, the Country of Green's most famous site for tourists.

"I believe that's not too far from here, either." I stated. She giggled happily. "Well, what are we waiting for?" I cheered. Then we were on our way.

Rin looked in awe around the garden. Bushes were rose around us like walls with white flowers poking out from the green leaves. Man-made arches were set, leading down the trail every 10 feet down. Beautifully crafted, and with vines curling nicely around them.

She glided over to a rose bush. Nearly all of them were in bloom, a mix of warm red and pink.

"Are you enjoying this place, princess?" I inquired, amused by her childish wonder. She raised up from admiring the floral beauty, her blue eyes glittering like the sea.

"I absolutely love it, Mister Cornelius!" Again, it pained me to be called that name, but knowing that I'd made her this happy quickly made up for it. "I wish the garden at home was as lovely as this!" she spun in a circle then slid to a tree with small pink flowers clinging onto it's limbs.

I stood in the same spot, adjusting my yellow tie. A pair of two elegantly dressed young women came down the trail, arm in arm. I watched them curiously out of the corner of my eye. One in a red dress, with matching red hair pulled into curly pigtails on the side of her head, the other in a ruffled purple gown, with a dark French styled hat over short violet hair, let loosely down her neck.

I faintly saw the one on the right, Miss Purple, lean over and whisper something into her friend's ear. I gave them my complete gaze. She dress had a sly and smug look on her face. The one on the left, in the red dress, now wore an angry sneer on her soft features.

And both glared at Rin.

Purple must've recognized the beautiful girl in gold as the princess of the Country of Yellow, then whispered poorly of my sister. I felt anger boil in my stomach. Things like this happens a lot. I should be used to it by now, and be able to ignore it. But it always gets to me every time.

How dare they speak crudely about my dear sister! Sure, she's done some ill deeds in the past, but they have no right to…

I clench my fists, and begin taking deep breaths to calm myself. I am a gentleman. I should never even think of snapping at a woman. _Now, _I instruct myself, _Do not let your temper control your behavior, like some brute. _

"Excuse me." I say, walking over to the women, "Does something seem to be of a problem here?" I asked.

Purple shook her head, chuckling nervously. "Of course not, sir." Red strained a smile in agreement. They both knew who they were talking to. It was in both of their knowledge that if they said one wrong word about Princess Rin, I could have them locked in prison for ages.

"That's very well," my tone lowered, "We wouldn't wish for there to be any confrontation."

"Mister Cornelius!" Ah, that sweet voice. Rin came up to my side, glaring at Purple and Red. "Who are these two peasants?" Purple's eyebrows angled down, angrily, before Red nudged her as a signal to calm herself. Purple cleared her throat,

"I'm Uta Utane. It is a pleasure," she held back a grimace, "your highness." Red bowed her head.

"Teto Kasane. It's an honor to meet you." she spoke, frightened. Hm, the name sounded familiar. Rin raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Kasane? Would you happen to be related to a Ted Kasane?" she asked. Teto's eyes lit for a moment in recognition, then nodded.

"He is my elder brother," she stated, timidly.

"Oh? He is our coachman." I informed Teto. She seemed like a sweet girl, but I couldn't accept her after the menacing way she looked at Rin.

Rin, however, had a cruel grin spreading across her face.

"Why does your brother reside all the way in my Country of Yellow, instead of being here, with his younger sister?" she asked through that grin. Teto replied,

"Well, he said that he's going to buy a large house in the city, and then he's going to bring me to live with him, and we'll support each other." she beamed. Uta rolled her eyes,

"I tell her he probably won't accomplish his goal, but she doesn't listen to me." Teto grinned, sheepishly.

"Indeed," Rin mused, "A hard task, indeed." She drew back a lock of hair over her ear. "Who knows if it is, indeed, achievable."

Uta crossed her arms, "You seem to be foreshadowing something, princess."

"No, not at all." Rin assured, then grabbed my arm, "We should leave, Mister Corneli-"

"All this green matches your dress." a male's voice complimented.

I knew that voice. I lightly turned my head to its direction. Very slightly. If it was who I thought it was, I didn't want Rin to notice him.

Surely enough, my assumption was correct. He came out from behind a large rosebush. Dressed in majestic and expensive clothing fit for a king. Only a step above his present position.

Prince Kaito Shion, of the Country of Blue. His azure hair framed his royal features like a precious work of art. His dark blue eyes smiling down at the girl with him as she giggled bashfully at his compliments.

My breath caught in my throat as I caught glimpse of her. She was _beautiful_. Her hair flowed over her shoulders, tied in pigtails, teal and silky. She looked only a year or two older than Rin and I. Lost in my admiration of her gorgeousness, I almost forgot about Rin.

I believe that I'd witnessed love at first sight.


End file.
